Convivencia
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Él necesitaba un lugar donde vivir…Ella tenía una habitación disponible… ¿Lo malo? …que los dos eran adolecentes con hormonas muy activas.
1. Adaptación

**Sinopsis:** Él necesitaba un lugar donde vivir…Ella tenía una habitación disponible… ¿Lo malo? …que los dos eran adolecentes con hormonas muy activas.

**Pareja: **Natsu/Lucy.

**Negación: **Fairy Tail esta fuera de mi jurisdicción, solo utilizo los personajes junto con sus nombres para hacer este proyecto.

**Convivencia**

**Primer día: Adaptación.**

Él era su amigo y todo, también comprendía que con esa relación era su deber ayudarle. Hasta allí no había problemas, pero esa "amistad" no incluía el ver como la "salamandra" de Fairy Tail husmeaba y tocaba todas sus cosas, mientras Happy esculcaba su ropa íntima.

-! YA…DEJEN DE HACER ESO ¡.-Grito con todo sus fuerzas mientras tomaba a Natsu por el cuello y a Happy por las orejas, como ya tenía costumbre de hacerlo.

-Lucy, hacerle eso a los huéspedes es de muy mala educación…Aye.-Regañaba el gato azul con alas.

-L-lo siento.-Respondía la joven rubia.-! Espera ¡!Para el carro¡

-Lucy, ¿Está bien que nos quedemos aquí contigo?-Interrumpía el joven mago, con cierta inocencia.

Ciertamente, esos dos serían un poco problemáticos, pero no había otra opción, todos los integrantes del gremio se lo habían pedido, recibir a Natsu y Happy en su casa mientras ellos encontraban un lugar para vivir.

Erza no los podía recibir porque sencillamente ella no tenía donde vivir, pues siempre estaba de misión en misión y nunca necesito de una. Gray por su lado vivía en un apartamento pequeño donde a duras penas cabía él y seguramente esos dos no dejarían de discutir y pelear.

-Este es el segundo piso, baño, ático y su habitación.-Explicaba Lucy.-Pueden redecorarla, no me importa, mi habitación es esa del fondo, pueden usar el baño cuando quieran tenemos agua caliente, la basura se saca cada dos días, limpiamos todos los días y por favor, eviten pelear dentro de la casa.

- ! Sí, señor ¡.-Respondían obedientemente los nuevos huéspedes.

* * *

Envolvió su cabello en una toalla y salió del baño, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Natsu, golpeo la puerta y espero.

-Natsu, el baño ya está libre.-La leve ventisca que se coló por debajo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo la hizo tomar el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación de un joven hombre con muy poca ropa.- Hey, Natsu, anda ya despierta.

Natsu ignoro por completo la llamada de su nueva casera y dio media vuelta, Lucy no pudo evitar acercar su rostro para verlo mejor, era verdad que era bastante apuesto, cejas un poco gruesas, nariz respingada, piel un poco morena y cabello rebeldes.

-Pervertida.-Interrumpió Salamandra, la joven como simple reacción solo retrocedió como un simple reflejo.

-Y-yo solo he venido a decirte que el baño ya está libre.-Aclaraba la futura heredera Heartfilia.

-Por cierto.-Interrumpió la flamita un tanto sonrojado, algo bastante extraño en él.-Deberías irte a cambiar o te podrías resfriar.

Fue hasta ese momento que Lucy cayó en cuenta que la toalla que antes estaba bien fija a la altura de pecho se había deslizado hasta casi dejar al descubierto esa zona de su anatomía.

-! PERVERTIDO ¡.-Grito La rubia mientras daba una cachetada en la mejilla del joven.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Lucy entro a la habitación solo para conquistarme?- Cuestionaba Happy, malinterpretando todo como era su costumbre.-Me indignas Lucy.

-¿Por que intento conquistarte?-Preguntaba Natsu mientras engullía su treceavo plato de arroz.

-No, porque me confundió contigo.

-Ya les dije que todo es un malentendido.-Trababa de aclarar la joven, aunque sabía de antemano que eso era inútil.

-Lucy, nuestra diferencia de especies nos lo impide, pero si lo deseas podremos tener una relación prohibida, Natsu será el padre neurótico y regordete que impedirá nuestra relación.

-Bien, "_Lucy, no permitiré que tengas este tipo de relación, deshonras a la familia"_

La joven simplemente decidió ignorar esa estúpida escena y levantarse para irse directo a su habitación.

-"_Lucy, no ignores a tu padre".-_Regañaba Natsu en su falso papel de padre autoritario.-"_Que hija tan ingrata me cargo".-_Fingía lagrimas.

-Sí, si.-Ignoraba Lucy.

Las falsas lagrimas, acompañadas de regaños y conversaciones estúpidas, esos serían sus nuevos dolores de cabeza, acompañados de un hombre con poco sentido común y un gato volador que solía malinterpretar todo.

* * *

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He vuelto, esta vez con una fanfics de Fairy Tail…Debo admitir que adoro la pareja de Natsu/Lucy…aunque también me agrada la de Gary/Lucy…en fin, espero les guste esta historia y no olviden…Para dejar un Review solo necesitan unos cuantos segundos.


	2. Fuego

**Sinopsis: **Un sujeto con pocos escrúpulos, un gato volador con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní y fuego…estaba más que claro que no eran una buena combinación.

**Negación: **Todo derecho de Fairy Tail esta fuera de mi persona.

"**Fuego"**

Una gran explosión, fuego saliendo por cada orificio de la casa, agua brotando por las enormes mangueras de los bomberos, Natsu y Happy, los responsables de todo ese desastre apostando que parte se quemaría primero y ella…simplemente parada frente a la que antes solía ser una hermosa cocina y ahora era solo cenizas.

-Te digo que no Happy, seguro se quemara primero la cocina por el gas.-Explicaba el joven mago con una cínica tranquilidad.

-Pero recuerda que en la sala esta ese aparato desodorizante, seguro que si el fuego entra en contacto con eso todos haremos !BUM¡-Aye.

-! Ustedes paren el carro un momento ¡.-Interrumpía aquella extraña conversación- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ ESTOS?

-Intentamos hacer algo para desayunar pero la estufa no prendía, por eso Happy tuvo la idea de utilizar mi fuego.-Respondía obedientemente Natsu.

-! PERO UNA COCINA NO SE INCENDIA SOLO POR ESO ¡.-Su enojo salía por cada poro de su piel y necesito contar mentalmente hasta un billón para evitar asesinar a esos dos idiotas.

-! Oh ¡ ! ya sé que olvidamos Natsu ¡.-Comentaba de una forma risueña el gato con alas.-Olvidamos apagar la estufa antes de utilizar tú fuego.

-Es verdad Happy, eres todo un genio.-Juntaron mano y pata, en una amistoso apretón para felicitarse por sus grandes "razonamientos"

-¿Me quieren decir como arreglaremos esto?

-Tranquila Lucy, llamaremos el equipo de reconstrucción.

-Y, ¿De dónde piensas sacar a ese "equipo"?, ¿De tu trasero?

* * *

No pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrió atravesara su espalda de principio a fin. Ver a Erza y Gray en la sala de su casa dispuestos ayudar a reparar las estupideces de su amigo.

-Comencemos, Natsu trae una escalera, Gray prepara algo de cemento para recubrir las paredes, Happy pintura y Lucy unas brochas.-Ordeno la pelirroja y absolutamente nadie se oponía a su ley, todo trabajaban a su ritmo.

-Erza, ¿este color está bien?-Preguntaba Happy en su modalidad de obediencia.

-Sí, te felicito tus gustos mejoran día a día.-Felicito Erza. La rubia tuvo en claro que sus decisiones no serían tomadas en cuenta.

-¿Dónde pongo esto?- Interrumpía Gray.

-Supongo que puedes dejarlos allí.-Respondía Lucy.- Oye un momento…! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA TU ROPA GRAY ¡

-Rayos.- Maldecía el joven mago, mientras buscaba con su mirada aquellas escurridizas prendas.

-Deberías tener algo de decencia en mi casa.-Regañaba Natsu.-Pero, por lo visto un exhibicionista lo será donde sea. No entiendo porque tienes que estar aquí tú.

- ! Estamos aquí porque con eso que tu llamas cerebro casi incendias toda la ciudad, i-n-u-t-i-l ¡.-Contestaba en defensa.

-Esta decidió.-Interrumpía Erza, provocando que tanto Natsu como Gray dejasen su discusión de lado y se abrazasen de forma "amigablemente" fingida, como muchas veces lo habían hecho en presencia de la guerrera más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail.-El nuevo color será azul.-La pelirroja había estado tan inmersa en decidir el nuevo color que paso por alto la muy por demás estúpida pelea.

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro antes de ver su cocina nuevamente en pie, paredes recién pintadas, olor a nuevo y ese horrible olor a quemado muy en el pasado.

-No hay nada mejor que beber algo después de un buen trabajo.-Proponía Erza.-Calentare algo de agua para hacer té.

-No cabe duda que arreglar las estupideces de este es muy cansado.-Comentaba Gray, llamando de una forma un tanto despectiva a Natsu.

-¿Qué dijiste exhibicionista?- Contestaba la Salamandra, mientras una de sus manos era envuelta en llamas.- ¿Quieres que te parte ese horrible rostro?

-Anda, inténtalo y veras como pongo.- Respondía Gray.

-Qué extraño, esto no enciende.-Ignoraba por completo (de nuevo) aquella discusión.-Solo sale gas.

La paz de Lucy se acabo y en menos de un segundo, antes de siquiera de poder hablar un enorme BOM se escucho por toda la ciudad, aquella bella y recién remodelada cocina se convertía en añicos, en unos cuantos segundos.

* * *

Konichiwa!

Lamento mucho la tardanza…el siguiente capítulo…tener a un idiota en casa, que al parecer no sabe seguir indicaciones te haría pagar muy caro.


End file.
